Talk:Hircine's Ring (Skyrim)
I've not done this quest yet, but I wonder if the trivia holds true. I've been a werewolf for some time now, and I've got comment "I find that wolfish grin of yours.. unsettling" many times (propably a bit different what they really say, don't really remember). Anyhow, might be that the one who added that has misheard what they said or then it's just because I've not done the quest and heard the line spoken yet, just seems kind of unlikely. I can confirm, just being a werewolf causes guards to sometimes comment on your wolfish grin, it is not to do with the ring. Lord Tharndor (talk) 22:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC) What happens if?..... (I NEED HELP) What happens if..... What happens if I pick pocket the Ring from the guy in the jail cell? I have 100sneak and a high pick pocket and am already a werewolf. I was wondering if I pick pocket the ring will i still recieve if from the Quest later in the game, Will the ring still work to its full potential. Are there any negatives? Should I do it? Thanks for the Info 22:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC)Zantech 22:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm on Xbox 360, I put the ring on the mannequin in my Riften house by accident, then I went back for it, after a while I returned to the mannequin to store more clothes on it and there was another ring on it. It happens every time I go to the mannequin after being away. O_oValoRo_O (talk) 16:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Accidental Werewolf I wanted to check this before I do anything about it, but isn't it possible to become a Lychan in the same way as becoming a Vampyre? I thought that taking damage from a werewolf in the wild had a chance to inflict Lychanism as well, but the Article said you have to be a Companion Skjor (talk) 21:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) So, I don't actually know how the correct forms of editing article are, but I can confirm the bug, that when you get the Savior's Skin and the Ring of Hircine via glitch, you can sometime meet that werewolf fellow wandering around. I met him in Helgen. He actually helped me fight the bandits there. Just what a good doggy he is. Since it's only confirmed on 360 so far, I should add that I am playing this game on PC. -Joe ' 13:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC)' Warewolf Vampire Hybrid In Skyrim *I khow this message is slightly of the subject but related its related a bit. In everything ive read about becoming warewolf, vampire hydrid in skyrim I come accross messaages telling me that the two curses cannot co-exist. I proved those statements wrong yesterday by turning into a hybrid thanks to a an anon source. The process is relatively easy you become a hybrid naturally not with the aid of theHircine ring altouhg you can still use to turn into a beast unlimited times. Whe I turned Hybrid on the stats under general stats it read days as vampire/warewolf 1:1. *I noticed that even as a hybrid level four vampire society is still hotile towards you as they recorgnize your vampiric form. Ive read about other gamers not being able to feed on sleeping npc's im experiancing the same problem as Hybrid, the option to feed whilst trying to pickpocket is not given. *Here is how one can become a Hybrid in skyrim: *1 Comeplete the comapnions quests up until Skor and Aela call you up to that chamber were they perform the warewolf ritual, dont drink warewolf blood yet. *2 Leave the chamber head to Broken Fang Cave or any location of your choice where vampires are present. Obtain the dease from a vampire and escape the lair with the dease. *3 Head back to Whiterun with the dease to the ritual chamber were you left Skor and Aela idle for participation in the ritual, tell Skor you are ready commence with proceedings he will then cut open Aela wrist and pour her blood on tha thing. *4 Save your progress at this very moment. Now foward time by using the wait button. The tranformation accurs exatly after 3 days since you contract the dease. When fowarding time make it 24 hours for the fist and second time you forward then make it twelve hours for the third time to be safe. Now forward it in hour intervals until the message on top your left coner sreen appears. It will say somthing like your feel weak blaah... because of your vampire blood. *5 That message indicates your cue to drink the warewolf blood count six seconds on real time after you recieve the message mentioned on point 4 ab then drink Aela's warewolf blood. This will turn you into a Hybrid. *You may have to try it repeatedly to get it right and record the time when you transform in to vampire. The drinking of warewolf blood must be done a Skyrim munite(Three seconds of real time) before you transform into vampire. When timing this correctly the curses will not cancel each other out leave you with only the warewolf curse. *To khow that you are Hybrid you must check under active effects there it should have vampire and warewolf effects present. If the warewolf effects are present without the vampire's effect then you should try again by loading your last save point in the ritual chamber before you drank the warewolve blood. *I guarantee it 100% it works. TRY IT. *If you have played and completed the campanoins quests then bettter luck next time or you can start all over again but this time make sure you pick the race that is fire resitstant by 50% this will ensure better survival against fire breathing drangons when your a hrybrid frost drangons will be easy to defeat since your vampire blood will grant you frost imunity percentages depending on what stage of vampirism your on. *To be clear I became Hybrid on xbox 360 im not certain if it works on other platforms like pc since pc's have the tendency to have bugs, glitches, paches aaah.... so TRY IT. This sounds helpful and is very detailed but could someone PLEASE fix the spelling and grammar? It hurts my head to read it. Confirmed on 360: Today is May 4, 2012 and I have all the current updates and patches available via XBOX live. I was already a werewolf and not a vampire when I began Hircine's quest. By bringing a follower with me and progressing normally through the quest til entering the Grotto for the Hunt. (Do notice the beautiful Blood Moon overhead.) When I first met the werewolf again inside the Grotto he offered me the choice to join him, and I did, agreeing to help him kill all the other hunters. This took very little time, after which I talked to him again and (before exiting the Grotto) I gave the Cursed Ring of Hircine to my follower. Outside Hircine (in animal aspect) rewarded me with the normal Ring of Hircine. Then I went back inside, found the werewolf again, and (for the sake of the little girl he butchered, not greed) killed and skinned him. Hircine (in man form) rewarded me with the Saviors' Hide. Now I have the Cursed Ring of Hircine, the Ring of Hircine and the Saviors' Hide. So, yay, the patches haven't broken this exploit. (Yet.) 22:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC)HelenaHanbazkt 10% Chance? The article mentions that there's a 10% chance of turning into a werewolf outside or in caves etc. while wearing the ring. This is a bit vague; is it referring to a 10% every hour? Or everytime you load a new area? And how does it decide when you transform? 11:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Keep beast form trivia removal The trivia which says you can keep the power by killing your wolf spirit and then qiuckly exit the tomb is just not working. I've been trying to do this for a while now. I'm pretty sure this has been patched and unless someone says so or can prove it can be done I vote the trivia be removed. Or at least edited to say it's been patched. Forced Power Attacks I recieved the Ring of Hircine (real, not cursed) before becoming a werewolf and then immediately started The Silver Hand and was turned into a werewolf. When transforming using the ring's power, the only attacks I can perform are standing power attacks. When using the regular transformations, I can use regular attacks, power attacks, lunges and such without restriction. This has happened on multiple occasions which, by default, means removing the ring does not solve the issue. I am using the Legendary Edition of Skyrim on the 360 and I (inadvertantly) recieved both rewards for Ill Met by Moonlight. Full Metal Dragon (talk) 02:08, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Bug confirmation needed Following bug needs confirmation: * If sent to jail while cursed ring is equipped, the ring will be removed from the players inventory but will not appear in the prisoner belongings chest. Serve Akatosh or serve no one. (talk) 16:57, February 18, 2015 (UTC)